Adventure Time Guild
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Fionna is apart of a the 'Adventure Time Guild' and is hoping to prove herself to the leader of the group, Pinn, her brother. Will her chance come or will she always be treated as the cheerleader of the guild? And who are the new boys that have come into her life? Will they cause trouble?- Sorry bad summary! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on my new story! None of the characters belong to me (except the big bad guy) they all belong to their proper owners! You know what time it is? IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

"Having fun?" Sam mocks me as he holds me face down on the training mat. He holds my arm behind my own back and if he applied any more pressure it would break. I steady my breath, trying to get a hold of my thoughts through the pain. I move my body slightly to find a weak spot in his hold but a shot of pain up my arm made me think twice about that.

"You're going to break her," I hear someone say in the background but Sam doesn't loosen his grip.

"Screw you!" I answer his question as I take my free arm and dig my elbow into his chest. Surprised, he lost his hold on me and I slid out from under him, kicking him in the jaw as I did. I stand before him and go on the offence. He block most of my hits but I still stick him a few times.

"You gotten stronger, Bunny," Sam baits me and I fall for it. As I go in for another blow he grabs my arm and throws me hard off the mat. I lost, I lost again. Anger boils up in me.

"Rematch!" I say marching up to Sam. He is taller than me by five feet and outweighs me by 200 pounds. His nose is crooked where I broke it when I was 13, with a chair, and his honey blond hair was messed up from our fight. He playfully rolls his green eyes at my demand.

" I mean it! Rematch!" I start to shout now, feeling ignored.

"Oh , you already want to lose again, Bunny," he laugh. Bunny, Bunny is the nicknamed everyone calls me because Pinn gave me a headband with bunny ears when I was eight and I never take it off. I hate that nickname. I give him my most displease look I can muster and he stops making fun. "You're already really strong, why do you want to beat me so bad?" he asks

Why? It was a pretty stupid question, Sam was the strongest (his nickname, Samuel the Strong, wasn't a joke) and I wanted to be the strongest, to be that I've beaten everyone up to him. Jake, Cake, Peppermint, everyone but Sam. It really pissed me off.

I open my mouth to respond but Jake comes and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Fionna, how are you today?" He thinks he cute but he just annoying. I grab one of his fingers and twist it until he removes it.

"You trying to pick a fight?" I ask grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt. He saw me just get whooped and he had the nerve to mess with me, bad idea.

"Not the face," he joked as he threw up his hands covering his face. Jake was handsome if you looked past the giant scar that is slashed across his face. A present from his father. I release him, saddened by the thought.

"I'm going to see Pinn," I get ready to turn and stomp off, still steamed from the fight.

"No need, I'm already here," Pinn's low voice speaks behind me. I turn to see my mentor and brother, he's handsome with blond hair, like mine, and blue eyes that see everything. And they saw me get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. I look down to avoid seeing the disappointment in his eyes but his hand slips under my chin forcing my face up. He examines my face for injuries and when satisfied lets go. "Good fight but you need to learn to control that temper or you'll never win," he states matter-of-fact, not meaning to hurt me but it still stings.

"Yes, sorry," I mumble and he pats my head. I give my brother a weak smile. "Do you think we could have another training session?" I ask hopefully. Pinn was the leader of our guild and always had something new to show me.

"Can't, the queen has call me for an afternoon of tea," He sighs. "She wants to discuss the new contract that she wants us to take care of," Pinn, as our leader, is always taking care of finding new jobs for us and it keeps him rather busy. I understand of course but I miss him sometimes. "Why don't you go find Finn and help him with his studies," he suggested and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and take off to find my little brother.

Pinn is the oldest (28), I'm the middle child (19), and Finn is our sweet baby brother (11). Mother died giving birth to Finn and Father passed away 6 years ago, so it's just us. Pinn takes care of us but with him usually working or off on a contract, it's mostly just Finn and I. Yes, I am part of the guild (join last year :D soon as I could) but Pinn hasn't let me go out on my first outta city job yet, says I need more training, he treats me like a child still.

"Fionna!" I hear Cake call for me right before I reach the door of the guild. She rushes up to me and squeezes me in a hug. "Oh, I missed you, girl," she just returned from a contract trip. "You'll never believe what happened!" I honestly didn't want to hear about her amazing trip while I still have only ever gone out on local jobs, but she is my best friend so I smile and let her tell me all about it.

I let my mind tune her out while she went on and on about some bandits she fought, what make us so different I thought as I give her a once over. True, she is two years older than me and taller but I'm stronger, so why does she get the good jobs and I don't?

"Are you even listening?" she snaps her fingers in front of my face and I turn my attention back to whatever she was saying. She plays with her long brown hair, twisting it between her fingers, "So..." I moan. I already know what she wants to talk about.

"No way," I sigh holding up my hand not wanting her to start.

"But it's been like three years!" She starts anyways.

"No. Way," I say slowly and clearly

"but, I know this really nice guy and he said he'd love to take you out," she grins big at me.

"No way in hell," I roll my eyes at her. She's been trying to hook me up with someone ever since I said I was going to put off boys, forever. They're just so confusing and I have too much on my plate to even think about having a relationship.

"We talking about boys?" Jake walks up, hand clasps in front of him, batting his eyelashes and I laugh. So, he is funny. Sometimes.

"As a matter of fact we are!" Cake plays along with him. "You see, Fionna over here, NEEDS a boyfriend!" Cake over exaggerates the 'need' in that sentence.

"Really?" his eyes roll over my body " I could find a few takers, like the whole male population," he laughs. I frown at him. I have many 'takers' but no one I ever would want to go out with. I like guys, at least i think i do, it's just none have ever made my heart race. No one has.

"Fionna?" I hear a voice squeak. Finn stands in the entrance of the guild, he walks up to us and grabs my waist. "I don't want Fionna to have a boyfriend," he whines. "She's mine," he gives Jake and Cake a death glare. I laugh and ruffle his blond hair.

"See, I simply can't have a boyfriend," I smile at them. They let the topic go since Finn was there (my savior). After a little gossip and annoying jokes (from Jake) I take Finn home for the evening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...hope ya liked it! Any questions and/or comments don't hesitate to leave me a review!**


	2. Mission?

**You know what time it is? NEW CHAPTER TIME! I just posted this and I already have a new chapter ready (i'm a little proud) None of the characters belong to me (except the big bad guy) the all belong to their proper owners! N~JOY**

* * *

After dropping little Finn off at his school, I walk into the guild. It's packed. Yeah there are always a lot of people there but today it was REALLY packed. I try to move through the crowd to see what they're all gaping at but failed. Before I really understand what's going on, two large hands wrap around my waist and lift me up.

"Can you see now?" Sam asks. Of Course it's that brute. People turn to look at us. It must been quite a sigh, seeing that they started. My face worms up from embarrassment.

"P-Put me down you overgrown ape!" I yell.

"See she can get her own boyfriend," I hear Jake laugh and Cake join him.

"NOW!" I yell louder, but Sam just smiles at me.

"Fionna, what are you doing," Pinn asks from the front of the room. He gives me the 'are you a child' look and it feels like my face is on fire.

"H-he, y-ou see, i can e-explain," I tumble over my words, but I don't get the chance.

"Please come up here," he sighs and Sam finally lets me down. I kick him in the shin before moving through the crowd, who all give me curious looks put part for me.

"Brother," I give him a slight bow, proper for meeting an older sibling, but i only do it in the guild when others are watching.

"You have a new contract," he gives me a fake smile and jesters to the three boys. I guess I didn't notice them before.

"What's the job?" I ask getting into the professional mode.

"You are to escort these three gentlemen to the next Kingdom and return them safely here," his smile seems stressed and eyes tired. "With a few companions to help," he fake a grin at the crowed. First time I notice they're all part of the guild. Our symbol (a bird in flight) hanging from necklace or earrings.

I give my brother a glance, questioning him with my eyes. My first job sounds a little suspicious. Sure I'm excited but I don't like the worry in my own brother's eyes.

"That is of course, that you and Sam are done acting like children," That was the end of my worries. The amusement in everyone eyes, pissed me off. They think I'm a child. I will be a full fledge member of the guild, even if it kills me.

"Yes, brother," I shot a poison glare towards Sam.

"Pick your team and meet me in my office," That was the end of that conversation, he turn and marched off to the back with the boys in tow.

I stand there dumbstruck for a moment but a cheer from the crowd wakes me up. Lots of pats on the back and good luck wishes from those of the guild. Even if the treated me like a child most of the time, we're like a big family.

"Looks like our baby girl is all grown up," Jake fakes a sniffle, and receives a smack upside the head from me. I scan over faces deciding who to take with me. That why they're all here, they hear that the baby of the guild was going on her first mission and all wanted to be with me, or Peppermint made cookies again. One or other.

"So who you gonna take?" Jake grins ear to ear.

"Well Cakes a shoe in and...maybe Bemo...or Mono...,"I press me finger to my chin in serious thought of who I should take. Going through all the info on guild member that i remember, I try to pick my team. Jake is quick and strong but annoying, Sam is strong and intelligent but annoying. I sigh, they're who i work with best though.

"You guys I guess," I feel like crying. Jake cheers and Sam smiles wide, Cake just shakes her head at the annoying boys.

"Let's go. Let's go," Jake practically jumps up and down the whole way to Pinn office. I knock and the door swings open.

"Fionna, good, but really? Jake?" Pinn scans over the group and smiles at my choices.

"We work well together, but he still annoying," I sigh and Jake acts like he's been insulted, i roll my eyes. "Can we get on with it, I don't wish to be in the same room as him too long," I joke.

"Yes, yes, well the thing is that I need you to take the uh," he clears his throat and chokes out a word, "prince," I don't think i heard him right.

"excuse me?" I ask, eyebrows raised, my teams mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I'm the fifth son of the Queen, Gumball" one of the boys finally speak up. He's cute with strawberry blond hair and soft green eyes. He doesn't really look like the crown prince.

"Why," I sigh. There's something definitely behind this. As my first outta city job this was a little extreme, not that I'm worried about my skills or anything, it's just i would like to know if my brother is sending me into a trap.

"It's good cover," he shrugs. "As your first mission, no one would suspect it to be this important, plus you're the guild leader's little sister so no one will wonder why you have extra people with you,"

I give my brother a dirty look, he doesn't flinch, just looks apologetic. "Alright then who are they," I ask never taking my eyes off Pinn.

"This is my personal body guard, Ignities, " He gestured to the red head next to him. Ignities straightens and bows. "And this is a noble, Marshall," The raven haired boy glances over, eyes wandering over my body. "He refuses to bring along a bodyguard, says there's no need," Gumball says with disgust.

"Alright then, I'm okay with this but it's up to my team if we take the mission," I turn Jake, Cake and Sam.

"I'm with you, Sweetie," Cake smiles

"Sounds fun," Jake puts an arm over my shoulder and laughs.

"Whatever you want, Bunny," Sam says eyeing Marshall, who raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Good," Pinn lets out a breath like he's been holding it this whole time.

"This is Cake, Jake and Sam," I say and remembering the last time I meet royalty I add "If you travel with us, you travel like us, that means no high and mighty act and if you treat one of us like a servant i'll break your fingers," I smile warmly at the three boys.

"Now, Fionna!" Pinn already all over my disrespect towards the prince, but the look i give him could kill and he shuts up fast. Knowing why I dislike royalty, and putting me in the situation he owes me, big time.

"Pack up, you have one hour, and only take what you can carry," I say, maybe a little too spiteful, at the royals.

"I'm already," Marshall nods his head at a backpack in the corner. I'm surprise he only took the necessaries.

"Good for you," I say sarcastically, "now you can wait till we're done," everyone turns to leave and head home to pack but before I can leave Pinn grabs my shoulder.

"Be nice, they're not the same," He says

"All royals are the same," I spat.

"No, and if you do this job well, there'll be more," He knows exactly how to get me to play nice. I nod reluctantly.

"Uh still here," Marshall's voice interrupts us, looking slightly awkward listening to us bicker back and forth.

"Yes, Marshall..." Pinn looks for a way to get rid of the boy, wanting him around as little as possible.

"You're with me," I sigh "but if you don't keep up I'm leaving you behind," Pinn gives me a grateful smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter! The reason Fionna hates royals will be explained soon! Any questions and/or comments don't hesitate to leave me a review! I will try to update soon.**


End file.
